Caramel Hearts
by Devil Tigeress
Summary: Ichigo looked into the box and saw only one heart was left. "Can I have one more?" Rukia's innocent voice asked.


Caramel Hearts

Ichigo Kurosaki popped another piece of chocolate in his mouth. The piece of chocolate was heart-shaped and inside, there was caramel in the middle. His favorite.

_Whooooooosh... Whoooooosh..._

Ichigo closed his eyes, and cooled off from the wind. He had opened his window earlier, so his room would smell fresher. And boy, was it working!

"Mmm..." He popped another caramel heart inside his mouth and chewed, rather loudly, annoying his roommate.

"Ichigo," an annoyed female voice called out from the closet.

_Bang... Bang... CRASH!!_

Ichigo jumped at the sudden loud noise. He looked at his closet and his jaw dropped, some un-eaten chocolate still on his tongue, some caramel stuck to his teeth. His closed it immediately and saw his roommate standing at the now busted-down door.

"R-Rukia?!" Rukia Kuchiki was sending Ichigo a death glare. Ichigo growled. "What?"

"Will you _stop _chewing so loud?" Rukia asked, seething. Ichigo sweat dropped and nodded. Then, Rukia tilted her head slightly, looking at the box Ichigo was holding. She pointed at it.

"What's that?" she asked. He opened his mouth to answer when Rukia groaned disgustedly. "Close your mouth. It looks disgusting." Ichigo sighed and did what he was told.

"But- No." Rukia shook her head and sat next to Ichigo.

"Can I-?" He nodded and she eagerly took a caramel heart, putting it slowly into her mouth. Her coal black hair swished around with the wind.

_Swish. Swuush..._

"Mmm." Rukia took another caramel heart and popped it into her mouth. It was delicious! No wonder Ichigo was eating them.

_Stepstepstepstepstep... Knockknockknock..._

"Ichigo!" a concerned girl voice called out from behind the door. Ichigo jerked his head up and stared at the door with a bored expression befalling on his face.

"Yeah Yuzu? Come in." Rukia stood up and walked back into the closet, with a few caramel hearts she snagged from the box. She grabbed the door and put it back in place as best she could.

_Squeeeaaak..._

A little girl stood at the doorway, looking around in the room. She had short, short darkish blonde hair, and there was concern in her brown eyes. Her eyes wandered around until they locked eyes with her brother's.

"Are you all right? Karin and I heard a few bangs and a loud crash!" Ichigo nodded slowly, popping another caramel heart in his mouth. Yuzu looked at the box and clicked her tongue.

"You know that you'll get chubbier if you continue to eat junk like that," she reminded him. He groaned and put another caramel heart in his mouth without responding.

"Fine. Die of a heart attack at thirty. I'll be able to say, 'I warned him'." Yuzu then turned around and closed the door as she did so. Ichigo shrugged and ate more caramel hearts.

_Squeak. Crrrrrnk... Thud._

"Is she gone?" Rukia's curious, yet firm voice called out from the closet. Ichigo turned his head and saw the closet door on the floor.

"Yeah." Rukia nodded and came out. She was wearing Yuzu's 'missing' pajamas.

"Heh..." Ichigo motioned Rukia to sit next to him again, and she did.

"Hey, what are those?" she asked, pointing to the box of caramel hearts. "They're delicious."

"Caramel hearts. It's chocolate pieces that are shaped into hearts, and they're caramel in the middle of the chocolate. It's supposed to be for Valentine's Day, but I really like them, so I bought them myself."

"Ahh..." Ichigo looked into the box and saw only one heart was left. "Can I have one more?" Rukia's innocent voice asked.

"Mmm... No." Rukia growled and tried to get the box, but Ichigo held it far away from her reach. She grabbed his orange hair and tugged.

"OW!!" Ichigo snarled, but he refused to give up.

"Let me have one!" Rukia demanded. She jumped onto his lap and gripped his collar. She started to shake him violently. None of them noticed that the door squeaked open, and a girl Yuzu's age was standing there, a soccer ball underneath her armpit.

"Hey, what're you and Rukia doing?" she asked in a bored tone. The two of them jumped and looked towards the door. Both of their faces were red from the arguing, so it looked like they were blushing. The girl smirked.

"Oh, I see. You two are makin' out." Ichigo scowled.

"Karin, get out!" he commanded. Her smirked widened.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Karin! We aren't making out! We're fighting on who gets the last piece of the caramel hearts!" Karin's smirk faded as she walked over to them.

"Really?" Both of them nodded. Karin looked into the box and plucked out the last piece. "Thanks." She popped it into her mouth and left. They blinked and groaned in defeat.

_"I shoulda did that," _they both thought.

End


End file.
